Connection
by Pairadice
Summary: A short piece reflecting the deep and everlasting bond between lovers, Shuichi and Yuki. Shuichi can't help but fall deeper in love as he admires his lover as he sleeps. In simplicity such as this, anomosity is abolished and pure love remains.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Gravitation.

Shuichi stepped into the hospital room but, by the time he came to visit, Yuki had already fallen asleep. _Dang, still asleep _Shuichi thought to himself as he approached the hospital bed. He plopped himself down on the chair adjacent to the bed. He stared at Yuki in his most vulnerable state. As Shuichi gazed at his resting lover, he fell in love with every part of him.

Yuki's hair fell gently against the pillow and framed his angelic face. The room was dimmed, but the gold of Yuki's hair shown through the darkness. It looked so soft. Shuichi couldn't help but run his fingers through Yuki's silken hair. Shuichi's fingers traveled to Yuki's soft cheek. Shuichi's touch was so ginger; his fingers hardly touched his lover's face. Even so, the heat between them resonated and Shuichi felt himself blush. It was rare that he could admire his lover so meticulously.

Shuichi gazed at his lover's moon-kissed face. His skin looked perfectly molded to his bold but handsome bone structure. Yuki's features fell perfectly on his relaxed face. His lips were slightly parted and calling for Shuichi. Shuichi couldn't contain himself. He leaned over and delicately pressed his lips to Yuki's; careful not to wake him from his pure sleep. Shuichi lifted his head from their lips' embrace and stared lovingly into Yuki's sleeping face. Yuki's breath teased Shuichi's begging lips. Shuichi sat back down before he was tempted to kiss him harder.

Shuichi's eyes traveled further downward to Yuki's chest. His gown was open enough to let his chest peak out from behind the white clothe. As was his face, Yuki's chest was perfectly sculpted like that of a god. It was a chest Shuichi knew well. Through all of their love making and foreplay, Yuki's chest was Shuichi's favourite feature of his lover. He leaned over Yuki and parted the gown further until his whole chest was exposed. Shuichi felt the heat rise in his own body as he admired the perfection of his lover's body.

The slow and docile rise and fall of Yuki's chest attracted Shuichi ever more to his lover. He remembered the last time he and Yuki had made love. Yuki had treated him especially nicely that day. He had prepared Shuichi's favourite dinner; he had spent ample time with Shuichi throughout the day, ignoring his work. Together, they had been relaxed and comfortable as a healthy couple should be. That day, Shuichi had almost completely forgotten about Yuki's animosity for him. For once, they had both felt like they were in love.

That night, Yuki made love to Shuichi like had never done before. Normally Yuki just fucked him. It felt good, but Shuichi knew it wasn't really love. That night, the sex was different. Shuichi was on his knees as Yuki took him from behind. Yuki curled his body against Shuichi's and spoke softly into his ear.

"How does it feel?" Yuki's voice, raspy with excitement, whispered into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi moaned with pleasure as Yuki changed the angle and thrust hard into him. Shuichi could feel Yuki's heart pounding into his back as he continues to thrust from behind. Shuichi could feel his own heart swelling and throbbing with divine pleasure. Shuichi felt all of Yuki as he still lay curled around his body. Shuichi's erection began to throb as his pleasure was exponentially increased be the connection he was having with his lover. In that instant, he could not hold back and came all over the bed they had been making love in. Shuichi continued to moan and yell Yuki's name as Yuki began to thrust faster and harder into Shuichi's tight orifice.

Yuki's panting and grunting became louder as he announced, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum inside me…" Shuichi moaned and breathed hard as he felt Yuki's warm cum fill him. Yuki pulled out and threw himself onto the bed. He was exhausted and breathing hard. Shuichi collapsed on top of him, his head resting on Yuki's frantic chest. He heard Yuki's heart beating hard and fast in his chest as he began to catch his breath. Shuichi's head rose and fell with Yuki's deep breathes.

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi whispered. He lifted his head from Yuki's chest for only a moment to plant a tender kiss on it. He felt Yuki's heart nudge his lips gently as he kissed the velvet skin. He laid his head once again on Yuki's chest and listened as his heart began to regain a regular rhythm.

Yuki put his arms compassionately around his small lover's warm body. He held Shuichi's head, stroking his messy hair and lightly pressing him further into his chest, knowing it was his favourite.

Yuki sighed. "I love you, too…" he allowed himself to say. He felt Shuichi's timid heart skip a beat. He smiled to himself knowing his words could affect his little lover in such a way. Shuichi tried hard to not let the love overtake him. It was moments like this that gave him hope for Yuki and his relationship. He snuggled into Yuki's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Long after Yuki had fallen asleep, Shuichi was still awake, listening closely to his lover's strong heartbeat and soft breathing. Still wrapped in Yuki's arms, Shuichi finally fell asleep to the very sounds of his lover's life in its purest form.

Shuichi continued to gaze at Yuki's chest as he longed to have that feeling again. He reached out his hand toward Yuki's chest and placed it over his resting heart. At first his touch was very ginger, barely enough to feel the light nudge of Yuki's heart. Shuichi gasped as the feeling of that night began to rush back to him. He wanted more. He wanted to connect with his lover on that level once again. He pressed his hand a little more firmly on his lover's chest. Now his whole hand felt the sensation of Yuki's heart restfully beating. Shuichi quivered. He still wanted more. He wanted Yuki…he wanted to feel, hear, be his life. He rose from the chair and bent over to kiss that brilliant chest once again.

Shuichi's lips pressed against the cassimere skin of Yuki's immaculate chest. His lips' sensitive skin perceived every contraction of the heart beneath. Shuichi wished he could bury himself inside Yuki and live inside his chest for eternity; never leaving his heart, always being a part of him. Shuichi parted his lips from Yuki's skin but kept his face close, contemplating. There was enough room for him to lie on the bed…

Gingerly lowering himself onto the bed, he adjusted his body so that his head would fall directly above Yuki's heart. He slowly adjusted himself. Shuichi successfully lay in the bed without waking Yuki. He fit perfectly beside him. Shuichi delicately caressed Yuki's body from his abdomen to his delicious chest as he cautiously laid his head down upon it. He felt his own heart race as the beautiful sound filled his world. Shuichi focused all his attention on sensing every part of the experience; the way his head and hand would move with the rising and falling of Yuki's calm breaths, the soothing sound of Yuki's heart thumping slowly in his right ear, the light nudge on his cheek with each successful beat, the warmth of his lover's sleeping body. The taste of Yuki's skin lingered on Shuichi's lips and the smell of his body struck his nose. Shuichi's senses were comforted by the life of his beautiful lover and he felt like he himself was a part of Yuki's life force. Shuichi closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into sleep as a part of his lover; a part that would never die.

Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too terrible! I haven't written creatively in so long...Anyways, I guess this is my introduction piece. Hope it wasn't shit! Love you and thanks for reading :)


End file.
